


Midnight Angst

by galacticTurnip



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek AOS, Star Trek TOS - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Midnight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticTurnip/pseuds/galacticTurnip
Summary: Jim can’t sleep and the angst is rolling off him like waves.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Midnight Angst

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble/one shot. Gets a bit saucy, but nothing nsfw!  
> I’m super excited I wrote this, because my brain ALWAYS blocks me from writing romance. BUT NOT TONIGHT!! Please enjoy ☺️

It was the middle of the night. Jim was alone with his thoughts, and as any human knows, that is the most dangerous kind of alone to be. He begged himself to sleep, literally begged, but no matter what he did, he could only toss and turn, and shove his face into his pillow with a whine. He had been up for hours.   
When he had first fallen into bed, Jim, exhausted, had already been greatly looking forward to a good nights rest. But tonight was not his night, apparently. He could only think of... God damnit, no!! Stop thinking about it!! He felt his heart hammer in his chest with an anxiety fueled by dumb human chemicals, and no real danger to be found.   
He threw off his covers, suddenly overheated, and began to pace his room in the dark, with a heaviness sitting on his forehead and beneath his eyelids. The sides of his lips creased into a frown, and he wondered if the lines were as deep as they felt heavy.   
Jim pressed his forehead into the wall and stood there god knows how long, body twitching with indecision. Move? Stay. Move? Stay. Move-  
“Jim...?”   
“Shit!” The captain startled away from the wall, tripping backwards into and over a chair.   
“Jim!!” Spock rushed over from his position in the bathroom doorway and knelt beside Jim, who lay sprawled on his back on the floor, legs over a chair, and could only stare up at the ceiling.   
“Jim are you alright?” whispered Spock, who grabbed Jim’s hand and pulled the captain upwards, cradling his head as Jim now found himself slumped against the foot of his bed. “Do you believe you have sustained critical injuries?” He asked again in an even softer voice.   
“Spock... I...” Jim’s voice cracked, and he suddenly found it a struggle to swallow.   
“I...” He was sure his face turned ugly as he began to softly cry, but he could not tell even if he tried. A warm, soft hand, cradled the back of his head, and another pulled him close to a furnace-hot, bare chest.   
“I am sorry for startling you, Ashayam,” murmured the voice, and Jim could feel it reverberate off Spock’s chest.   
Jim continued to cry for a little while longer, hours of exhaustion having spent any facade of machismo. Eventually he managed to softly speak, “S-sorry Spock. I uh,” he sharply inhaled, cringing at the hiccup, “I’m sorry, this must be, a lot.”   
Jim felt Spock carefully caress his shoulders and push him from his chest, but found himself blinking into the darkness at the faint lit glow of Spock’s face.   
“Jim, you have been distressed. I could feel you projecting wild irrational streams of emotions from across our bathroom.” Spock searched Jim’s face, and then dropped his eyes, “I wished to see if you were well, but... I am afraid I have only made the situation worse. I... am deeply sorry.”   
“W-w-what no!! Spock! It’s not your fault!” Jim frantically shook his head and found himself scrambling to caress Spock’s face. “No, no it’s me who is sorry, I can’t believe I was keeping both of us up all night, GOD. I’m so sorry. I-“   
He paused, suddenly finding himself closer to Spock’s face than he’d ever noticed before. His hands, caressing either side of Spock’s face, and his thumb... slowly trailing down Spock’s cheek closer to his lip. Jim found himself aware of a sharp intake of breath, and a hitch, but he could no longer tell if he himself had made it or if it had been Spock. He could feel hands slowly sliding up the sides of his torso, fluttering softly at the touch of his skin. Jim never broke eye contact as he felt his body shudder, and found his face moving forward before his brain could even comprehend it.   
He pulled Spock’s face towards his own and smooshed his lips softly against Spock’s, nuzzling his face before taking a short, hitched breath. Spock rocked forward as Jim exhaled, and kissed Jim back with more fervor, moving his hand from Jim’s side to cradle his head.   
They hungrily moved against each other, grasping and wanting, and Jim soon found himself straddling the hips of his first officer as they made out on the floor of his bedroom like angsty teenagers.   
“Spock,” he managed to breathe out, as the Vulcan placed a long kiss on his collar bone. Spock did not reply, but trailed up Jim’s neck and placed a kiss at the jawline.   
“S-Spock,” Jim tried again, a giggle threatening to escape from somewhere deep inside himself, “Spock, we’re aH,” another kiss, “right next to a bed. Whyyyy are we, mm, on the floor?”   
Jim soon found himself pinned down with his back on the carpet, and Spock didn’t answer, simply continuing his trail of kisses across Jim’s body. For some reason, that answer seemed like the funniest thing Jim had been told in ages, and he could no longer hold back the fit of giggles and laughter.   
“T-this is, this is-! Oh my god Spock!” He covered his face with his hands, but he couldn’t cover up the grin that had spread across his face.   
Spock gently took hold of Jim’s wrists and pulled him upwards, and Jim once again found himself face to face, nose to nose, with Spock. Jim could not stop smiling.   
Seeing the mirth reflected in Spock’s eyes, he asked, “Spock, is this real? You, you really did waltz into my room in the middle of the night and kiss me stupid?”   
Spock recoiled a bit, a blush slowly flushing over his face. “F-forgive me Jim. It was not my intention to take advantage of you in a vulnerable state, I-“   
“Spock. No,” Jim breathes, “No, this was...” he managed to drag them both up to sit on the edge of his bed, and he reached for Spock’s hand. “I was having... a REALLY shitty night. And this, was amazing. I,” he glanced down softly at their hands, “I didn’t realize you also felt the same way, too. I mean maybe I should’ve but, I didn’t think...” He looked back up at Spock anxiously, “At least, you do, feel the same way, right?”   
Spock leaned forward pressed his cheek to Jim’s, threading his fingers between Jim’s fingers and pulling the hands close to their chests. “Ashayam, you mean the world to me,” Spock breathed, warm air causing goosebumps on Jim’s shoulder. “I was... fearful, of my own feelings, but feeling your distress... and loneliness... and fear... It made my own fears feel minuscule, and I found myself going to you despite them.”   
Jim smiled against Spock’s cheek, and nuzzled his face, but could not himself from having to turn his face away in a yawn.  
“Jim... you must get some rest. You do not have that many hours left before your shift,” said Spock, catching Jim’s face in his hand .   
Jim’s eyes flitted towards his pillow, a wave of anxiety reminding him of why he was up in the first place. Spock noticed, and herded Jim towards his pillow and laid down beside him, pulling Jim against the curve of his body and wrapping an arm around him.   
“Sleep now, Ashayam,” Spock softly kissed Jim’s forehead, “I will be with you.”   
And Jim slept.


End file.
